The Debt
by Zo the Inkblot
Summary: The trio sets off to destroy Horcrux's leaving Ginny behind. Then a year later we find out the reason why there hasn't been a Weasley girl born in generations...


It was the summer after the trio's 6th year, Ginny's 5th. Dumbledore's death had affected them all, and they had come home to the Burrow a very different group. Ginny hated the fact that she could see how upset Harry was, and knowing she wasn't in a position to help him or comfort him anymore. Harry remained steadfast in his decision to end their relationship, and as stubborn as she could be, Ginny knew now was not the time to argue. It was hard for her too though, because she felt like she had lost her best friend. She missed his company and his conversation the most.

She often spent time thinking about their "relationship" if you could call it that. It had barely lasted a term, and if she was honest with herself, Ginny didn't know how she really felt about Harry. Not to say she didn't have fun, but what was it that made Harry so special to her? He was her hero, he had saved his life, but she often wondered; "Do I love _Harry_?"

Unfortunately the answer was much more complicated than a simple yes or no. She knew certainly had the love for Harry that one shares with family. But was there more to her feelings than that? She also knew that there was something special between them because he had saved her life and the lives of people she cared about. She knew that she felt something else, but she wasn't sure what to call it. The big question was: Was she IN love with _him_? Truthfully the answer was no...

...Not yet.

Their relationship had been so new, and Ginny knew she had to be careful with her feelings from the start. She had held Harry on a pedestal for so long; she had to tell herself that he wasn't perfect. Sadly she found that it was his imperfections that made her fall harder for him.

She had allowed herself a few fantasies over the years of the day when Harry would finally awaken and notice her. Although there was the occasional daydream of him rescuing her from great danger, riding up on a Hippogriff or Dragon (a horse was much too tame for Harry her 13 year old self had thought), and admitting his undying love for her, most of her daydreams were slightly less exciting. She imagined that they would be doing something together–perhaps studying, de-gnomeing the garden, or later, preparing to leave after a DA meeting one day. They would be in conversation when they would be caught staring at each other. She would give him a shy smile and stare into those startling eyes of his. He would, of course, look nervous...perhaps he would run his hand along the back of his neck. She would coax in a soft (and of course, completely confident) voice "Harry?" and look to him. She expected that he would stumble over some words at this point, until she would silence him with a finger over his lips. Then she would lean in and...

But (curse him) reality had somehow been _better_. She had run to Harry in excitement and then, in front of everyone, he had kissed her. She knew from the moment their lips met that there was something different with him. Something different from any boy she had ever kissed. Oh, there was definitely a spark. But the feeling of their kisses weren't enough to call it love. Love takes trust and passion, it takes risks and sacrifices. Oh, Harry trusted her fine...but not with everything. She knew that he had secrets and probably would always keep some of them, but the short time they had together Ginny knew she hadn't been able to build up his trust enough. She knew he was holding something big from her.

She also wondered how well Harry really knew her. When he broke up with her at Dumbledore's funeral she had been at a loss for words. Now, almost a month later she had plenty of words for him. Did he not understand that she _knew_ the risks that being with him were? Did he really think she would _stand_ for this? She hadn't made a fuss yet because she could tell Harry didn't need to hear that right now. He was still upset and she could tell that something was looming over him. Plus, there was Bill and Fleur's wedding in a week, and there was no reason to create drama so soon before such a happy event.

So she spent her time at the Burrow mostly by herself, or in the company of her mother, Tonks, and occasionally Hermione. She tried her best not to think of Harry, but seeing him every day did not help her to relax about him.

Seeing him would constantly remind her of the look he had in his eyes he saved just for her; the feel of his skin touching hers; the taste of his lips. She remembered how much she liked the sound of his voice in the morning still groggy from sleep, and how each night at dinner she would take note that his frustrating tendency to chew with his mouth open had not improved. She would see him often in the corner of the parlor, sitting on the sofa, deep in thought; his brow was furrowed while staring straight ahead. Harry was one of the only people she knew that looked straight ahead when thinking, not up to the left or right, and it always fascinated her to watch him think. But worst of all were the little things he would say or do which would also remind her of the beginnings of their relationship when Harry was timid, not knowing when to touch her or quite what to say. Luckily he had been a quick learn.

She wasn't just reminded of the happy things though. Thoughts of his piercing eyes at the funeral, no longer bright and determined, haunted her mind. She would often wake up after dreaming about that horrible night; seeing him run across the grounds after Snape, more angry than she had ever seen him in his life; so angry that the anger almost radiated like heat off of him.

Occasionally, when she was feeling particularly down, she would allow herself to remember her favorite memory. Kissing Harry had been amazing, but her favorite thing was just to be held in his arms. She could never remember a more peaceful feeling then when she and Harry had been up late in the common room, just talking as he held her in his arms. The fire was slowly dying, but the chill of the season outside couldn't seem to break the warmth that she felt all over. She never felt more complete then when he held her, and although she was hesitant to admit it–she never felt safer. There was something so perfect about the feeling of falling asleep in Harry's arms. It only solidified her feelings the next morning, when the first thing she saw were his green eyes and the smirk on his lips. "Good morning, Gin," he had said. He had never said a more perfect sentence.

It was moments and memories like these that made Ginny know she couldn't let Harry slip away. It didn't matter what reasons he had, or how noble he wanted to be. Because although she didn't love him yet, she knew he was _the_ man that she would love.

* * *

June gloom did not come in the form of weather that year. In fact, it was one of the most beautiful June's that they had ever seen. However the mood of Burrow's occupants more than made up for the lack of bad weather.

Although she lived with them, Ginny hardly ever saw Harry, Ron, or Hermione more than once a day. They tried to act like they weren't excluding her, but it was obvious that they were. She knew it wasn't because they didn't like her or anything trivial like that anymore, but rather that either A) they were letting Harry have his space from her, B) they were up to something, or C) both. Ginny was no fool; she was sure it was C. But truthfully she needed her own space as well, to figure out what _she_ wanted, and more importantly what she was going to do about it. Most days Harry, Ron, and Hermione were likely to be found locked upstairs in Ron's bedroom for hours on end, or elsewise returning in the evening from a walk somewhere in the surrounding forest. This scared Mrs. Weasley to no end, but they promised they didn't go farther than the wards reached and that they were fine in case of an attack. Mrs. Weasley wasn't reassured.

It wasn't just their disappearances that Ginny noticed; it was their somber mood too. She knew that they missed Dumbledore, but there was definitely something more than that going on. It was as if they had finally resigned themselves to something they knew they had to do. She didn't know how close she was to the truth.

The rest of her family and their close friends fluttered in and out on a daily basis. They were on "Order business, highly classified, sorry" every time she asked. They said a polite hello to her and then bustled about on their way. Mrs. Weasley was obviously stressed herself, with feeding the assortment of people that came through, and dealing with Fleur as they planned her wedding.

"But I want 'ze teal drezzes for my bridesmaids! We zertainly can't 'ave ze pink rozes with zem!" she said, seemingly on the verge of tears.

"I've told you a hundred times!" Mrs. Weasley countered, not buying any of it. "The teal you have picked will clash horribly with Ginny's hair. You should use the lilac, and then you can have the pink and white roses with it that we've already purchased! And stop crying, it won't help anything!"

And so went Ginny's life. Until things were turned upside-down once more.

Bill and Fleur's wedding was supposed to be held at the Burrow. However, at the last minute the Order convinced them to hold it in France, at Fleur's parents estate. The guests were to meet at Hogwarts and then travel by Portkey to the event. Although Bill and Mrs. Weasley were disappointed, they could not disagree with the reasoning. A wedding at the Burrow really was too high a target for an attack from Voldemort.

The wedding went well. Ginny liked her dress (Fleur had finally gone with the lilac, thank goodness) and her parent's estate was beautiful. There was dancing and music and laughter which was something they hadn't had in a long time.

She had danced with a few charming French boys that were on Fleur's guest list before she returned to her table for a drink. She surveyed the floor with interest; Hermione had somehow managed to drag Ron out to dance. Fred and George were dancing vivaciously with their respective dates. Remus Lupin and Tonks were in one corner near her parents, dancing with slightly less vigor than the twins. She tried not to give in to temptation, but soon her familiar pastime of looking for Harry took over her curiosity. Scanning the room she noticed he wasn't dancing, nor was he near the bartender or DJ, he wasn't at his table...had he left? She wondered. But soon her question was answered. Harry stood in front of her, arm outstretched.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked nervously. Ginny didn't know what to say. Questions flew into her head. Why did he want to dance with her? Did he want to make up?! Apologize?! the thirteen-year-old-Ginny in her asked. Quickly she beat that question down and chastised herself for even thinking so. But that still left the dilemma of whether to dance or not, and she still hadn't answered her first question of Why yet...

"Yes," she heard herself say as she rose from her seat. Her mind battled furiously with her mouth as she asked it why it had to run away with her before it was done thinking.

As cliche dictates, a slow song came on as Harry led her to the dance floor. She found herself shaking as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she locked hers behind his neck. He tried to give her a little smile but she realized she couldn't look into those eyes of his. She was surprised when she found tears stinging in her eyes. She looked down, furrowing her brow and willed them to go away. _Stop, stop! I will not let him see how much he's affecting me!__Come on Ginny, stop being such a girl! _She told herself, only just realizing her true feelings just then. But it was a battle she didn't win. She was too angry and confused.

"Ginny..." Harry started

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't," she interrupted quickly. She disentangled herself from his arms and hurried off the dance floor.

_You know he's going to follow you..._

_So that's what you wanted!_

_No it's not, and there's no guarantee that he is going to follow. _

_That's a lie and you know it. _

_No, okay yes it is. But I'm serious about not knowing if I want to talk to him...yet. _

Her inner dialogue went on as she emerged from the tent into the cool air. She continued her escape through the gardens until she finally came to rest on a stone bench. In less than a minute Harry had found her.

"Ginny...?" He asked, searching for the words. "Have I done something?" She took a deep breath.

"Why...yes. Yes you have Harry." When she gave no offer of more information he continued, hesitantly.

"I'm sorry to have to ask," (he scored some points for admitting he should have known, but not many) "But what have I done?"

There was a pause, until Ginny burst "Why did you break up with me?" She stared menacingly into his eyes. Before he could even answer she continued, "We had something Harry, I don't know what you could call it, but I know we aren't done, and..."

"Ginny..."

"No let me finish!" she trilled.

"No! Let me explain myself! I broke up with you because I don't want you hurt!"

"Bollocks, Harry! You hurt me!"

"There are worse things than a broken heart!"

The two stood breathing heavily and staring at each other. Ginny's eyebrows furrowed deeply as she continued.

"Wait just a second..." she said softly. "Tell me you didn't break up with me because you are afraid I would be killed because I am associated with you?! Tell me you aren't that stupid, please!? " she was bright red now.

"Well, yes! I couldn't stand to see you hurt or dead because of me!"

Ginny stared angrily into his eyes.

"Then you aren't doing this for me. You are doing this for _you_. You're being selfish because you don't want guilt."

"If it keeps you alive then so be it," he almost snarled.

"What, you don't think I can take care of myself? Oh, and Harry, I've got news for you: I'm still a big target because I'm a WEASLEY! If we were together it couldn't really be any worse!"

"Ginny...it's more than...I hoped..." he was slowing down, his anger subsiding.

"What?" she asked sharply, eyes narrowing. He took a deep breath before responding.

"Ginny, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. You have made me the happiest I've ever been. And I'm sorry if I'm getting ahead of myself, but being with you made me imagine a future. I haven't ever done that before. I just want to know you're safe, so that there's a light at the end of the tunnel...something to come home to...someone to live for."

"Harry, I..." she really didn't know what to say. She was touched but...

"What do you mean 'come home for?'" the wheels began to turn in her head, then;

"You guys are leaving." It wasn't a question; things were starting to fall into place.

"I have to Ginny. Dumbledore told me what I have to do, and I can't do it by staying at Hogwarts...and Ron and Hermione won't let me go without them."

Ginny was silent for a moment as she gathered her thoughts.

"Harry I'm touched that you feel that way, really I am, because I care about you so much and I don't want to lose you either. But what-in-the-_bloody_-world made you think I'd just stay here peacefully? Waiting for you without complaint? Do you even _know_ me?!" she asked, half incredulous, half let down.

"I didn't think you would. I...well, I wasn't going to tell you because I knew I would have the hardest time getting you to stay. I was going to just write you a letter. But you deserve more...I knew you deserved to hear it straight from me."

"Well, consider yourself to have another companion Mr. Potter. There's no way..."

"No." he interrupted, his eyes suddenly sad.

"What? Harry didn't you just even say yourself..."

"You can't come Ginny. If you care about me at all you'll stay behind, safely."

"How can you!" she started but was silenced as Harry pressed her lips to hers.

"Goodbye Ginny," he told her softly. As he drew away she realized he had pressed a stack of letters into her hands. Her eyes widened at the implication.

"Harry?" he gave her a knowing look and tears began to form in her eyes against her will. There was no time to argue any more right now. Instead she supplied, "You better come back, you understand?"

"I'll do everything I can," he promised, and with a small pop he was gone.

* * *

"Can't believe them...no sense...in times like these," Mrs. Weasley mumbled as the Weasleys assembled to leave.

Mrs. Weasley had been furious upon hearing about the trio's disappearance. And apparently the letter Ron had left her hadn't helped much at all. "Not to worry indeed. What are they thinking?! Not barely overage, and off gallivanting, thinking they can do something better than Hogwarts. Well I have news for them..."

The truth was that there was really no way to stop them. The were all overage, as today was Harry's 17th birthday. Plus no one really knew where they had gone. The Order was already trying to track them, so all the family could do was wait.

"Ready?" her father asked. "On my watch...3...2..." They spiraled through space for moment before Ginny found herself smashing into the ground still holding the handle of a mop. She stood up slowly, orienting herself when she heard her mother let out a sob. As Ginny turned to face her home she gasped. It had been a good choice to have the wedding in France, for the Burrow it was no longer standing. Instead a great green sign of a skull with a serpent protruding from it's mouth hung overhead.

"Quickly Weasley's!" Mr. Weasley ordered. "Portus." He taped the mop Ginny still held with his wand. Fred and George rushed to grab hold.

"In 3, 2..." and then the spinning sensation took over again. With a thud Ginny landed in the familiar surrounding that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? What brings you here?" it was Madame Pomfrey; her father had transported them outside the hospital wing.

"Poppy, can you please take care of my family? I need to find Minerva," he said as an answer.

"Of course, of course. In you come!"

"I'll be back," he told them all gravely.

After a week of staying at Hogwarts the Weasley's had found a new home. It was a three story brownstone in a quiet neighborhood in Switzerland. Once the Aurors had checked the house, the Weasley's had returned to see if they could salvage any items. Luckily many pictures were still in decent condition, and Mrs. Weasely's clock would be able to be repaired. Sadly Errol who had been in his cage had become victim to the Death Eaters, as had Arnold the Pygmy Puff. Ginny was sad for her pet, and confused how the Death Eaters could waste time and energy on something as small as that. In all honesty, she couldn't see that they'd even get much satisfaction out of it either.

Her birthday passed, as did the whole month of August. September approached with no word from the trio, nor any idea of their whereabouts. Just days before she was due to leave for Hogwarts they received a letter.

_Dear Weasley's & etc._

_We wanted to apologize for our sudden disappearance. I'm sure it came as a bit of a shock. We wanted to let you know that we are all doing just fine, and ask that you please stop looking for us. If word of our departure leaks out it wouldn't be good. We know you must be angry, but we ask that you give us your trust. We are doing what has to be done, not gallivanting off on some adventure for the fun or glory. We miss you, and stay safe._

_With love...J B & J_

Mrs. Weasley was in tears as she read the letter over Mr. Weasley's shoulder.

"But Arthur, that's Hermione's hand, isn't it? Then who is J, B, and J?" she wondered aloud.

"Middle names, Mum," Ginny supplied. She sighed inwardly. She shouldn't have expected a letter from Harry, but she had hoped that he would at least write something to her. When she had seen Hedwig fly through the window her heart had skipped a beat. Now it was residing somewhere in her mid-section.

September arrived and Ginny left for Hogwarts. She didn't like the prospect of going back without Harry, Ron, and Hermione there. But she didn't want to stay in the new house either. It was so quiet and barren; it felt nothing like the Burrow. So with no enthusiasm she boarded the train once again.

* * *

It was late November when she got the letters. Ginny had immersed herself in her studies to keep her mind off the growing war and the feeling of loneliness that seemed to follow her around unrelentingly. She rarely heard from any of her family anymore, and when she did it was just a short hello, things are well, etc etc...

In fact, Ginny had been putting so much effort into her schoolwork that her classmates had started teasing her by calling her Hermione. Her teachers noticed a difference too, and many of them were only too happy to oblige when she asked for extra studies.

Hogwarts was a much different affair this year in general. About 1/4 of the school's pupils had chosen not to return. It was surprising to Ginny that such an amount could make the castle feel completely empty. Therefore her classes were smaller too which meant the teachers could give a lot more individual attention. In DADA Ginny was much farther ahead of the class, mostly due to Harry's help, but also because of her aptitude and her drive. Their new professor had her working on mostly 7th year N.E.W.T. spells. However, it was not only DADA where that drive was noticed, but in all her other classes too. Charms had always been a breeze for Ginny and she was progressing at a rapid rate. However, it was in Transfiguration that Ginny even surprised herself.

She blamed her newfound success in Transfiguration that made her think of it. _Well, if a bunch of boys could do it, why can't I? _She had wondered. She went to the library but soon found that the collection of books on her subject of interest were outdated, vague, and unhelpful. She didn't want anyone to know what she was hoping, but she knew that there was one person left who could help her. She took a chance and wrote him a letter.

That November morning a week later found Ginny biting into an blueberry muffin when two owls swooped down and dropped their parcels in front of her. Grinning, she grabbed the large book-shaped package and tore open the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_This is the book that helped the other Marauders with their own "study." I hope that you find it useful in your "research" _-She grimaced; she could tell her had seen right through the lie she had written him about having a research project on the subject, but at least he had still sent the book- _and I must remind you that you can't be careful enough. If I hadn't heard you were excelling immensely with your studies at the moment I wouldn't even think to give this to you. I appreciate what my friends did for me, but you must admit they were often reckless. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask, though._

_Please be careful_,

_Remus Lupin_

She unwrapped the package to find a well worn book called "Achieving Animagus; A Beginners Guide To The Transformation." She smiled to herself and shivered with excitement. _The Marauders themselves used this, _she thought, _I can't wait to get started._

She set them aside and reached for the letter the second owl had brought. She nearly dropped it when she noticed the handwriting. Harry's all-too-familiar scrawl showed her name across the front. It read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? Is it okay to say that I miss you? Because I do, like mad. Ron and Hermione are great friends, don't get me wrong, but they still insist on arguing over everything, never stopping long enough to admit how they actually feel about each other. It's quite irritating and entertaining somehow at the same time. But I miss your conversation, and well, everything about you. I'm sure you're mad at all of us right now, and I'm sorry for that. I wish I could have let you know what we're working on, but now is not the time. A letter is not the place for the words I would need. _

_Anyway, I feel that this letter shall be too short because I can't really say all I would like to. But hopefully it'll help you to know that we're all fine, we've been studying up and working on a bit of a...uh, research project, if you will. _

_Which brings me to the question I had for you. I know this is asking a lot (especially since I know you're not thrilled with us), but is there any way you could check out a book from the Hogwarts library and mail it to us? Hermione can't buy it anywhere. I've attached some gold in here to pay for the fine when they realize it's lost. I'm sorry to ask a favor like this, but you know I wouldn't do it unless it was important._

_If you're willing, the book is called "Foundations: A History of the Creation of Hogwarts" (Hermione promises the information is much different that "Hogwarts: A History"). The last problem is that it is in the restricted section, so you'd need teacher approval to check it out. May I suggest Binns? Seeing as it is his subject. Anyhow, if you decide to do this, can you please mail it to your brothers? They'll know how to make sure it gets to us. _

_I miss you, and I hope to see you soon. I wish we could come home for Christmas, but I don't know if we'll be able to get away. I'm sorry._

_With love,_

_Harry_

When she was done reading the letter she didn't know how to feel. He had done it once again. She was miffed that he would just ask her to do a favor out of the blue, flattered that he had asked her, and her heart was fluttering because he _missed_ her, and he had signed it with "With Love," (her imagination had already taken off with her about this concept). Also, she realized, her brothers knew where Harry was, and they hadn't told her. Or anyone probably for that matter. The nerve...

She sighed and realized that agonizing over it wasn't going to do her any good. Harry had made a good point. He wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important. And she knew it was truly from him because there was a tiny drawing of a stag in the right hand corner. They hadn't established a code or anything like that, but she knew he had drawn it to convince her of the letter's authenticity. She took the last bite of her muffin and gathered up her things. She had a feeling that this weekend would be spent in the library, but somehow she didn't mind it.

She sent the book out three days later (she had to read it first, of course). It was her only clue to what the three of them were up to. She was surprised at how interesting it was; it included detailed descriptions of all the founders, explained how they had created the different features of the castle, talked about how they came to bewitch the sorting hat, the first Quidditch matches, and more. She shuddered at the part during the chapters about Slytherin that it mentioned a rumor of a secret chamber. _Not so secret anymore,_ she thought.

She also began furiously working on becoming an Animagus. She didn't know why she wanted to become one so badly, but she thought logically that it couldn't hurt to be one in these times. The attacks on Muggles had become even more frequent, and more and more wizards and witches had been disappearing. But becoming an Animagus didn't happen overnight. One had to study the theory and concepts for a long time, practicing shaping their magic and becoming familiar with the sensations that would overtake the mind once transformed. Then once one felt that they had the concepts well learned, you had to either brew or buy the potion that would show you your Animagus form. Ginny dreamed about what she would be...a lioness? A gazelle perhaps? She just hoped she wasn't some kind of bug or rodent.

The problem with the Animagus potion was that it was extremely difficult to brew, and many of the ingredients obscure. And buying it was also very expensive. But Ginny knew that she had a ways to go before she was ready for the potion anyway, so she kept studying and began to save her money.

December holidays came though Ginny wasn't particularly looking forward to them. At least their new home was slightly warmer when she returned. Since it was the Holiday Season, Mrs. Weasley had decorated it to the brim, so that garlands seemingly seeped out from each room into the next. The house was also subject to a more constant flow of visitors, coming through to send their wishes or drop off a present. Yet Christmas morning was a dull affair compared to past years. Breakfast found only Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Remus and Tonks, Fred and George, and Ginny seated around the table, which was about half as much as normal.

Their time was filled for the remainder of the day with chess, exploding snap, chatting, and cider. As Remus and Tonks rose to leave he pulled Ginny aside.

"I got you something Ginny, but I expect you to save it until you're ready for it," he told her. She looked at him curiously.

"Just promise me you won't use it before the time comes?" he prompted.

"Of course," she said, confused. He handed her a small package, wrapped in silver paper. Intrigued she pulled off the wrapping and opened the box to reveal a small vial of liquid.

"Oh, Remus..." she trailed off, staring open mouthed at him. "Is this, is this what I think it is?"

"Yes," he told her smiling. "It's a bottle of Animasuras, the potion that will show you what your Animagus form is. And I won't hear a word about it's price, young lady," he told her, cutting off the words that were about to escape from her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered. "And I promise not to use it before I'm ready. I've read enough about what happens to those who try to transform before they should." Even thinking about those scenarios gave her chills.

"You're most welcome. And if you feel like it...well, I know it's private, but if you feel inclined, I'm most curious as to what shape you'll take. So..."

"Oh, of course! You've helped me so much with this, I'd be happy to share it with you."

"Well, no promises yet. Just remember me when the time comes, eh?" He winked at her. "Happy Christmas, Ginny."

"Happy Christmas."

Just as the Weasley's were all sitting down to Christmas dinner there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Mum," Bill told her. They heard him opening the door and then "Bloody hell!"

Six chairs scraped the floor as all the all the Weasleys and Fleur ran to see what had Bill upset. There were loud voices coming from the foyer before they reached it.

"...gave Mum such a scare and..." Bill continued ranting but all of a sudden Ginny couldn't hear him. Standing in the threshold was Harry himself, flanked by a red-faced Ron (currently being yelled at by Bill), and Hermione. Harry gave her a shy smile and Ginny cursed her heart for melting on her like that.

Dinner was an interesting event, as her family prodded Ron, Hermione, and Harry, with questions about their whereabouts for the last months. The three remained steadfast in their silence and continued to try to steer the conversation away from themselves.

Ginny found herself to be a silent observer in the exchanges. She took note of how the trio had changed. In just a few short months they had obviously grown up a lot. The way Harry carried himself was even more mature, Ron had grown even more, and Hermione had somehow developed a few curves, and the two of them had somehow discovered a way to hold their tounges. But the new Harry confused her. Was he still the Harry she had started falling in love with? Would he still be the same Harry in a year? She knew the answer was no. Whatever he was doing was changing him, and she could only hope it was for the better. She and Harry were obviously at different places right now, and she would just have to be happy thinking that when their paths crossed again it would work out for them. And if it didn't, then it wasn't meant to be.

She didn't really like that thought.

* * *

It was almost the end of the school year, and Ginny had blown past the rest of her classmates so far that she had asked to take some of her N.E.W.T.s. early. She was currently studying for Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and DADA. She wished she could take her Potions N.E.W.T., but she knew she wasn't ready.

Currently, no amount of work she had to complete could dampen her mood. She had finally progressed enough in her Animagus studies to take the potion. And last night had been an amazing experience.

_She closed the drawings around her four poster bed late that night after her roommates were already sleeping. Quickly she set the necessary charms for silence and privacy. All that was left was to take the potion..._

_She was looking down on the ground far below her. She stared at the intricate patterns that all of nature made on it...she was falling fast! Quickly she flapped her wings—wait she had wings? With an internal "whoop!" Ginny realized she was flying! Not just on a broomstick but really flying on her own! 'What am I?' She wondered, hoping she wasn't a dragonfly or something easily squashed. Searching the landscape she noticed a pond in a clearing of trees. She dove sharply and fluttered through the branches until she came to a stop near the water. She landed on a rock (She had feet! Oh thank goodness!) and walked to the water's edge. If birds could smile the Robin staring back at her would have been grinning from ear to ear. 'Perfect,' she thought, noticing that the 'robin's red breast' was trademark Weasley-Red._

* * *

For Harry, Ron, and Hermione the year hadn't been as productive as they would have hoped. Once they had actually left, their excitement practically ended. Harry had rented them a house in a remote part of Muggle London, and the trio laid low there for most of the winter, training, researching, and investigating possible leads to another Horcrux. It wasn't a very encouraging time.

Then finally in the spring, pieces began to fall into place. The trio found themselves chasing a trail through Europe, finally ending at a local Scottish museum. Dressed as Muggles they entered the Museum to see if it held what they were after.

"Blimey." Ron said, open-mouthed. "Wonder what Tom'd think of it being out in the open here like this?"

"Oh my," Hermione said in a whisper. "I was right! The last handler had it when he died, and didn't have a will. Everything must have gone to an auction, because it says right here–" she pointed to a sign, "That it was purchased at Sotheby's. They claim it is a family heirloom of the first Lord of this Township." She paused and shook her head.

"I just can't believe that after all this time we finally found something. We found Hufflepuff's cup," Hermione smiled at the boys, and they returned the gesture with cheeky grins.

"So what do you reckon we do now, mate?" Ron prompted.

"Well," Harry supplied matter-of-factly, "We take it."

Being a wizard has it's advantages when you need to steal something from a Muggle. As long as no one notices anything funny then it doesn't catch up with the Ministry generally. That evening, Hermione transfigured a rock to look like the case that held the cup, and used a knut from Ron to create the cup itself. Then Harry and Ron each performed a charm on one of the objects to make the transfiguration permanent. This took quite a bit of magic and left the boys exhausted. They returned to the museum the next afternoon, and using a couple privacy and silencing charms switched the real box for the fake, none the wiser. They took the box back to their hotel room, quickly packed their belongings, and boarded the next train back to England.

They had done enough research to have a few different methods in mind to destroy the first Horcrux. The bigger problem was _where_ to do it. They knew it would probably cause quite a disturbance when they attempted to destroy it, and attracting any attention was the last thing they wanted to do. Finally they settled on the site where the Burrow had once stood. There were still anti-muggle charms all over the place, and a large amount of magic on that site was unlikely to draw the attention of Death Eaters or the Ministry, if they were to detect it at all. They would probably just assume the Weasley's were rebuilding.

It took three days, but finally one of their attempts worked. Ron had suffered a broken arm, Hermione was still throwing up any food that came her way, and Harry was too weak to stand by the end of it. The Horcrux had fought violently to all their attempts until one spell was shot straight into the diamond in the center of the cup by all three of them. It had held on to them, draining them of their energy and power, fighting for all it had. But in the end the trio had triumphed and the diamond had shattered, destroying one more part of Voldemort's soul. Lying in their tent that night Harry thought bitterly _We deserve a vacation._

The next month found them doing just that. The trio took some much needed time to recuperate. Ron's arm refused to heal at magical speed, so Hermione fashioned him a cast to keep it protected. They found themselves back at the house Harry had rented, mostly relaxing, playing a few games of chess here and there, watching TV (Ron was enthralled by television), and Hermione passing the time her favorite way of course, reading.

Hermione was reading the book they had gotten from Ginny for the tenth time.

"I just don't understand," she exclaimed slamming the book shut and startling the boys who were immersed in their chess game. "There is _nothing _in here that gives me a clue about any artifact of Rowena Ravenclaw's! I know it's got to have a stone in it," (The trio had discovered a rumor that each of the founders had a special item that contained the power of their house. They had deduced that all contained a gemstone; Godric Gryffindor's rubies in his sword, Salazar Slytherin's opal in his ring, Helga Huffepuff's diamond in her cup, and something of Rowena Ravenclaw's. Although Tom hadn't been able to get a hold of Gryffindor's sword, they felt correct to assume he had in fact found whatever artifact it was of Ravenclaw's). "But all her biographies never mention anything of importance to her family. In fact, it says she was very un-materialistic!"

"Don't let it get you down 'Moine, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon. If anyone can, you will," Ron told her. She blushed and mumbled something, and Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Are 'ye gonna take all day to make your move?!" Harry's bishop yelled. "Can't you see his knight eying me?!"

That jolted them back to their tasks, where Harry made as good a move as he could, and Ron's knight promptly chopped Harry's bishop in two. Hermione's nose went back to her book, but her attention wandered, and her eyes skimmed over the spine to rest on a certain red head who was currently creaming his best friend at an intense game of chess.

* * *

June passed, and with it so did Ginny's exams. She thought she had done fairly well, although she was still angry that she had mixed up the wand movement from her levitating charm with the wand movement from the lighting charm. The tortoise she was supposed to be moving from one side of the room to the other simply glowed instead of glided. July passed as well, with still no word from the trio. Ginny would have been utterly bored at their home if she hadn't been able to practice her Animagus transformations, since they didn't require a wand to perform. She was slowly learning how to change her bones from solid to hollow, and was even able to get a little feathering now. Overall, she was quite pleased with her progress.

Meanwhile the trio was getting nowhere with their hunt. Although they had followed a couple possible leads about the locket, none had been fruitful, and the search for a Ravenclaw artifact hadn't yielded anything either. Ron and Harry had been growing more and more restless with the endless reading. There were only so many time they could duel each other too.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked one night, staying Harry's hand from turning the handle on the front door. He and Ron looked at each other.

"We're looking for trouble," Harry told her honestly, shrugging and stepping outside.

"Wait, what?!" Hermione dropped the book she was holding and running after them.

"'Mione, bloody hell let us go! We can't sit in here another night when Tom and his filth are running around killing! Can't you see we'd be better out there?" Ron moaned like a child who was caught doing something he shouldn't.

"No, all I was going to say is for the love of Merlin take me with you! You can't honestly expect me to sit in there any longer than you do, do you?" The boys relaxed, grinning. If Hermione was going stir crazy reading, then they had held out long enough.

"I'm grabbing my wand, and you two better wait!" she called over her shoulder as she ran into the house.

"Hurry then!" Harry told her, more excited then ever. He and Ron had been monitoring Death Eater activity for the last few months and thought they had a pretty good idea where their next attack would be. All they could say is that the Death Eaters wouldn't know what hit them when they arrived.

And so it went for most of the summer. They would rest and research during the day, and most nights would do their best to spoil some Death Eater activity or another. They knew that the three of them were no match for a huge posse of Death Eaters, so most of the time they would try to pick off Death Eaters in their homes, at work, in transit, or wherever they could find them. They would also try to foil any plans that they discovered (through the help of the twins and a sort of spy network they had set up), by helping to evacuate any Muggles or wizarding families, and then leaving plenty of 'surprises' for any attackers (usually in the form of a Wheeze invention).

July passed and with it, so did Harry's 18th birthday. It was an uneventful day which the trio spent out in Muggle London, where they went to lunch, saw a picture show (Ron was amazed again) and did some shopping. Harry was glad for the distractions his friends provided him, because it was special days like this that made him think of Ginny even more.

Not that she wasn't always on his mind, because she was. When Harry had broken up with her it had made him realize that she was _it_. If it was another girl, any other girl, Harry would have felt awfully guilty, but he might have been able to cope with whatever might happen. But not Ginny. He knew he couldn't live with himself if something happened to her. He _needed _her to stay safe for him because she was what he imagined his future to be. He knew it was selfish, but he figured he deserved to be greedy for once in his life, especially if he was going to keep her safe.

Christmas had been terrible. She had barely even looked at him. He often wondered if she really meant it, what she had said at the wedding. _"But what in the bloody world made you think I'd just stay here peacefully? Waiting for you without complaint? Do you even know me?!" _He just had to hope that she would wait and forgive him when the time came. He realized that she was right though, he didn't really know her. His greatest wish was that he could spend the rest of his life discovering who she was.

* * *

Ginny awoke in the middle of the night with the oddest sensation. _Cold._ Not Dementor cold, but just, well...cold. _Especially feet. _In her groggy state she only absorbed the fact that it was 12:31 AM as she walked to her dresser. _Well happy 17th birthday to me, _she thought bitterly. She would have been happy to sleep through this hour of her birthday. Really. She grabbed a pair of socks from her drawer and pulled an extra blanket from under the bed. Once bundled and back in bed did things start clicking.

_It is 12:31 AM on August 11th and it is 85 degrees outside, _she realized. But the _Cold_ feeling didn't go away. Something kept pulling at her that she just couldn't place. She tossed and turned the rest of the night, sweating but unable to shake the feeling of _Cold._

She finally woke up at 8 AM, still tired but completely restless. Rising from bed a sticky mess she decided a shower was the first thing in order. As she lathered her hair she thought about the strange feeling she had had the night before. She couldn't shake the odd night she had spent, and quickly realized that there was still something there. Ginny thought hard and realized that there was a small underlying thought on the back of her head. _Hunger. _Laughing nervously, she knew that had to be her own, although she realized she wasn't that hungry.

"Good morning birthday girl! How does it feel to be of age!?" her mother asked her as she came down the stairs.

"Uh, well actually..." she began as she was swept into a hug.

"Marvelous, simply wonderful, Ginny dear. Look I've made all your favorites! Blueberry pancakes, poached eggs, and oatmeal! Come come, sit and eat!"

Ginny smiled, knowing she wouldn't be able to deter her mother from this. She tried to shake the weird feeling she still had by telling herself that at least she could quell this desire. There was enough food to satisfy the _Hunger_ of an army. But when Ginny was full the _Hunger_ feeling was still there, and it had grown. She felt nauseous and dizzy; trying to stop eating but knowing she had to fulfill the desire to not be hungry. Finally she pushed her plate away and stood up.

"Ginny dear, do you feel well?" her mother asked, concerned. "You look all flushed!"

"I don't know Mum, I guess I'm not my best," she answered as her mother laid a hand across her forehead.

"Well, well, you are a little warm. Why don't you go lay down upstairs for a while before people come calling to wish you well? I'm have to go to the market for a bit anyway, but I'll be back before you know it."

"Alright Mum, I think I will thanks."

"Yes yes dear, rest up!" she planted a kiss on her cheek and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Bye Mum," she told her and set off to her room.

It happened halfway up the stairs. _Hunger_ was gone, and immediately Ginny felt the relief flood through her body. She hadn't realized that she was tensing up all her muscles, and finally the nausea subsided. She had a flash of something else (_Eggs)_ but was relieved that no other demand was placed on her. As soon as she made it to her bed, she fell asleep instantly, exhausted and now slightly frightened.

When she woke hours later, she assessed that she felt better, but she knew something was still off. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by_ Boredom. _ _Well boredom my arse, you can entertain yourself, whatever you are. _She told her thoughts curtly. She was surprised to find that it felt like _Boredom _relented, and was stashed away in the back of her mind. She looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was 1 PM already–she had slept away half her birthday! She made her way downstairs after freshening up to find that her mother was out again.

"_Ginny, forgot something at the market! Will be back by 2. Love Mum." _was the note she found lying on the kitchen table. She was deciding what to do with herself (only after deciding that this had to be the most boring birthday ever) when _Hunger_ hit again. She tried to ignore it for a minute but soon the nausea and dizziness came back. Not knowing what else to do she made herself a sandwich. But the sandwich didn't help, and _Hunger_ was back in full force. Flustered and confused Ginny began cooking. She was buried in a casserole, with muffins already in the oven, and a plate of sandwiches on the table when her mother found her.

"Ginny dear! I'm home, I got us some nice potatoes for this evening they'll go nicely with..." she trailed off as she entered the kitchen and saw her daughter. Her face was red, and beads of sweat trickled around her temples. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, and her body was tensed and almost shaking.

"Ginny...oh Ginny, what's wrong?!" she asked, dropping her bags and rushing over to her daughter. She was mortified when her Ginny sagged in her arms falling to the floor as the tears spilled over her eyes. Ginny hadn't cried like this since she was 11.

"Oh, there there dear. It's some Dreamless Sleep Potion and then off to bed with you! What's wrong, darling, can you tell me?"

"It was so odd! I tell you! She was shaking and sweating, and all she could say was 'hunger.' I don't know what it meant, because she ate tons for breakfast and she had cooked up a storm," Mrs. Weasley told Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Remus and Tonks later that evening. "I gave her some Dreamless Sleep Potion, but she should be awake in time for her birthday dinner...If she wants to eat," she added, wringing the dishtowel that was tucked into her apron.

"I'm sure she's fine, Mum, you know Ginny, always the dramatic," George tried to assure her.

"I know, but this time...something wasn't right. I haven't seen her cry since the Chamber," Mrs. Weasley told them softly.

"Hopefully it's nothing Molly," Remus told her. "I'm sure she'll be right as rain in no time."

Upstairs Ginny was having a dream, or something like that. She knew absently that she was on dreamless sleep potion, but the thought didn't register fully. She saw a house of some sort...there was Hermione, reading as always, and in the other corner was Ron...reading?! Well, if pigs can be bewitched to fly, she thought. Then she noticed Harry. He was holding a book, but he wasn't reading. Finally he slammed it shut and excused himself. She felt _Irritation/Exasperation _follow Harry and pull her with it into another room.He flopped down onto his bed after casting a couple privacy charms. She watched as he gripped his hair, then flew off the bed with _Anger_ and reached for the nearest object (a lamp) and flung it across the room with a roar. He stood there breathing for a minute until she saw him do something she never imagined he did.

Harry sunk down to the floor and cried. She had never seen him so vulnerable, so human. Her hands ached to hold him, to comfort him. Thoughts of his flashed through her own as the dream began to come to an end. _The search was going nowhere. He was lonely. Ginny. Had he made a mistake? Ginny. He wanted her...she was his light at the end of the tunnel, but would she wait? Could he wait? He needed her...his Ginny. He wanted to hear her voice, to kiss her lips, to wake up next to her, to truly make her his...to touch her breasts..._

With a gasp Ginny woke up, her eyes as wide as saucers. What a vivid imagination that boy had! But Harry needed her, and now the weird feelings and the pulling she had felt all made sense. She didn't know why, but she knew she had to get to him. Now. As if in a trace she rose from bed...

"Hey, look who it is!" Fred exclaimed. "It's the girl of the hour! Happy birthday sis!" he said as Ginny emerged from the stairs. But she didn't even give him a glance, and instead crossed through the group towards the front door. As she began to turn the handle Bill asked; "Ginny, where are you going? What's going on?"

She looked like she was struggling for words, but finally managed. "Lonely. Ginny." Her brow furrowed and she made to leave, but Bill held on to her.

"Ginny! What's going on?!" he demanded. The rest of the onlookers were silent as they realized Mrs. Weasley was right; there was definitely something wrong with Ginny.

Her eyes darted around quickly and her breath started coming in short gasps as he held her.

"Must...go...let...me...go," she managed to gasp out. "Needs me..."

"Ginny," Bill started, but was cut off. Her eyes rolled back into her head and snapped open with only the whites showing.

"HE NEEDS ME!" she shouted as her body started shaking violently. Mrs. Weasley's gasp could be heard in the stunned silence of the other onlookers. There was no doubt that there was something seriously wrong with Ginny now.

"Quick, Molly, we need more of the Dreamless Sleep Potion in her! Where do you keep it?" Remus said. "Bill, keep a hold on her, make sure she doesn't leave!"

"Remus, do you think it's a Debt?" Bill yelled as Remus dashed into the next room after Molly.

"I don't know what to think, but that's sure what it looks like, doesn't it?"

"Bill, a Wizards Debt?! You don't think...how could my baby owe a Wizards Debt?!" Molly choked out as Remus aided by Fred and George poured the potion down Ginny's throat.

"I don't know what to think, Molly," he told her softly as the potion took effect and Ginny slumped forward in Bills arms. "But I will help you find out."

Once Fred and George returned from putting Ginny in bed, they met in the kitchen.

"The Dreamless Sleep potion will only work for a short while if this is in fact a Wizards Debt," Remus told them. "If the person who owes the debt remains out of contact with the other person involved for too long the spell begins to take over, as I think it has. Ginny can last a while like this, but we need to know who she owes if this is in fact a Debt. We wouldn't want her going to someone horrible if we can help it."

"I'll go to the hall of records and see what I can find," Bill told them. "If there is some sort of debt, the record would have been enacted and we can at least know whom she owes."

"You should probably get Arthur while you're there," Remus added.

"Fred, George? Harry, Ron, and Hermione should know. Please let them." Mrs. Weasley said. The twins widened their eyes, surprised that Mrs. Weasley knew they were in contact with the trio, but chose to remain silent. With a nod of their heads they left to do her bidding. Bill followed shortly after.

"Remus, there hasn't been a Wizard's Debt in years. Do you think Ginny really got herself into one?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Haven't I taught my children anything? They _know_ how _dangerous_ a Debt can be! No one's had one enacted in 15 years!"

"Molly, I highly doubt that Ginny would be that foolish. You have taught all your children well. My only guess is that it would have to be some family debt, but I don't know what it could be."

They sat in silence for a while until a noise upstairs shook them out of their thoughts. Ginny's enraged scream sent them flying up the stairs and into her room. It appeared that the twins had tied her to the bed just in case, for which Mrs. Weasley was now thankful as Ginny was struggling violently against her bonds.

"Oh, what do we do?" Mrs. Weasley asked quietly, wringing her hands.

"We wait, Molly. If this is a Debt then we have to know who she owes. If it isn't a debt, then we'll go from there. But we can't let her go; it's too dangerous."

She knew he was right, but hated to see any of her children suffering. It was by Ginny's side with a cool cloth that her son's found her sometime later. Ginny was still shaking all over, her body tense and her eyes rocketing crazily in their sockets.

"We sent them word," Fred told her. "They should have it any second now."

'_Mum said to send word that something is seriously wrong with Ginny. We think it might be a Wizards Debt but we aren't sure. She's convulsing and screaming. Started this morning. Keeping her home until we find out if it is a Debt or not. -F&G' Ron read._

_Harry's heart clenched. Ginny had to be alright. He couldn't bear the thought of her in pain like that. He didn't know what a Wizards Debt really was, nor did he really care. All he knew is that..._

'_I have to see her,' he told his friends plainly. 'Let's go.'_

All of a sudden Ginny let out a bloodcurdling scream as her body convulsed violently. Her shaking didn't stop this time, and her breath came in quicker rasps.

Mrs. Weasley let out a small sob of her own at Ginny's change. _Come home quickly Bill, _she thought. As if on cue there was a knock on the door, which Fred rose to answer.

Ginny's shaking got more and more violent as soon as Fred left. Her hands clenched and opened as if she was reaching for something. She strained against her bonds as if she was trying to break from them towards the door.

Mrs. Weasley looked to the door as the footsteps approached, expecting Bill and Mr. Weasley. Instead, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped into the room.

No words were exchanged as the trio looked at Ginny. She was in a right state now; her shaking was at it's worst yet and she was whimpering loudly. Mrs. Weasley noticed that all of their eyes shone bright as if with unshed tears, and Harry actually looked close to shedding them. He walked slowly over to Ginny, unable to form any words for how he felt seeing her like this. Just as he reached her bed, Bill and Mr. Weasley burst into the room.

"Oh, Molly! I'm so sorry!" Mr. Weasley told her, rushing to her side.

"What are you sorry about Arthur, it's not as if it's your fault."

"Well..." he started.

"Harry?" All heads turned to the bed as they realized it had been Ginny's voice who had uttered the last comment. Harry held her hand, and she was awake, calm, and her eyes were normal. "What's going on?"

For a moment no one answered. They all had varying degrees of confusion on their faces. Just seconds ago she had been seemingly on her death bed, and now she was talking as if nothing had happened.

"I think I can answer that," Bill said. "Thanks to Harry, he has confirmed what we figured was true. You see Ginny, you've been in a sort of coma most of today. You were shaking and screaming because you are in a Wizards Debt, and you were separated from the person you are indebted to." Ginny stared at him, confusion etched on her face.

"Wait, what? So I'm like, a slave? What does this spell do to me? Is it going to make me do things I don't want to?" Ginny asked. Mrs. Weasley was crying softly now, and holding Ginny's other hand.

"Well, yes and no," Bill continued. "Whomever owes a Debt can feel the needs and wants of the person they are to serve. If those needs are ignored for a sustained period of time then the spell takes effect and takes over the person. Not every need _has_ to be served, as I'm sure you'll discover. Smaller needs or desires can often be ignored, but generally larger ones need to be fulfilled. Failure to fulfill them will make you dizzy and nauseous, and eventually you'll end up like you were this afternoon again."

Ginny was gripping Harry's hand tightly still. In a determined voice she asked softly, "And how long does this last? Does it end?"

"It is this way it is until the Debt has been fulfilled. Completion of a Debt is determined by length, service, or some other form of payment, which was arranged when the terms of the debt were created."

The room was silent for a minute, then; "Well, then, what do you mean I 'confirmed things?'" Harry asked.

"Ah, well, you see...It's really my fault Ginny," her father started, obviously upset. "I remembered my Grandfather telling me when I was young, but I thought it was legend. You know you are the first Weasley girl born in generations? Well, he told us that the Weasley's owed a daughter to another family...a family that went bad early on, one that jumped at the chance to join Voldemort. Since then, the Weasleys have told all their sons not to have daughters because they didn't want their daughter to have to enter into servitude for that family. But your mother wanted a daughter so badly Ginny, and I well...I didn't believe it, nor did I really remember the warning. You know that wizards have some say in determining the sex of their child if they want it enough, and I wanted to make her happy..." he trailed off. Ginny was mortified, not at her father, but at the prospect of who she had to serve. What family was she linked to? _God please not the Malfoy's! _She thought furiously.

"Still not clear what Harry has to do with it," Ginny said, unable to voice any of her real fears yet.

"Here, this should make things clear," Bill said, and handed Ginny a slip of paper. She read aloud:

_Wizards Debt - est. 1830, enacted 1998_

_Black owed (1) Weasley daughter (of age)_

"We weren't sure, but we hoped that since Harry is the rightful heir of the Black fortune it would be him. It seems to be the case. You stopped convulsing the second he touched your hand."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. What would this mean? They were both wondering.

"Will this Debt change me? Will it make me be something I'm not?" Ginny asked, not taking her eyes off Harry's.

"Actually, no, not unless you resist it or if you're separated from him not on your own choice. You won't be stuck at the hip, but if you stay apart for too long, you will probably experience the same symptoms. You'll have your free will, and you can spend days apart if that is what Harry wishes first and foremost. But if his other desires become more important then Ginny will find herself needing to fulfill them. The spell tunes you in to what he is feeling and what he wants, but doesn't actually _make_ you do anything. You can choose to disobey for a while but eventually it will make you _want_ to obey," Remus supplied.

"So how long will this last? Or what do we have to do to fulfill it?"

"Trying to get rid of me quickly, Potter?" Ginny asked shortly.

"You know it's not like that Ginny, it's for both of our safety!" he whispered furiously to her. He was saved from any more explanation when Bill answered her original question.

"That's the problem actually. We can't find a record of the actual debt, nor any mention of why a daughter was owed, or what the terms were other than that. We'll keep searching, but for now you'll just have to live it out," Bill told them apologetically. Harry looked dumbstruck.

"I think that means you're stuck with me," Ginny reiterated sarcastically.

"But it's dangerous! What if I want her to stay here? Would that work if that was my biggest desire?" he asked. Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed at him.

"Harry, for all of today I have known when you were hungry, cold, or thinking of me...and by the way, I mean _everything_ you thought about me-" he gulped, "so I don't think there's any way that even if you wanted me to stay here it could always be your first and foremost thought. After only a short while I'm sure I'd be back to this again."

"Ginny's right Harry, it wouldn't work. I am truly sorry," Bill told them. "But we will search for the solution the best we can." Harry freed his hand from Ginny's and sunk to the chair next to the bed, slowly bringing his head into his hands. She crossed her arms as the room settled into silence once again.

Ginny was angry, Harry wasn't giving her any credit. He was acting that he had just gotten stuck with a child that would need to be watched. Boy did he have one coming.

Lips pursed she asked, "Would you guys mind giving Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I a few minutes?" Her family left without complaint. Harry rose from the chair and began pacing by the foot of her bed. Hermione settled on the end of the bed as Ron went to occupy Harry's vacated chair. Quickly, Ginny cast a few privacy charms before speaking.

"Alright Mr. Potter and company, listen up. You are all looking like you've been saddled with some small child which you will have to watch over. But here's the deal: I can and will be an asset to you, so please do not coddle me or treat me like I can't do things. I am a fully qualified witch according to the ministry and I've already taken some of my N.E.W.T.s, something that you three didn't even do."

"You took N.E.W.T.s in your 6th year?!" Hermione squeaked. "You could do that?!"

"Yes, but that's not the point. I am well practiced in all the spells I could learn, but I know I lack the experience you all have. However, I think I have something else that could be assistance to you, which I will show you when I think it will help."

The trio was silent for a while as they looked to Harry. Finally his shoulders slumped and he took a seat on her bed across from Hermione. He didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse. He missed Ginny and honestly was excited he would be spending time with her again, but he knew he couldn't be involved with her the way he wanted to be. And honestly it was easier pretending he didn't have such strong feelings for her when she was farther from him.

"We're going to need to fill you in, if you're going to be coming with us," Hermione said. "Should I, or would you like to?" she asked Harry.

"I'll do it," Harry said uncertainly. It was difficult deciding where to begin. Taking a deep breath he started.

"Remember when Dumbledore battled Voldemort at the ministry in 5th year? Well, I always wondered why he didn't just kill him then. And now we've found out why," he paused, gathering his thoughts. "Well, I'm not sure how to explain it best, but it has to do with Horcrux's which are..."

"I know what they are," Ginny interrupted. "Split pieces of the soul, really dark magic. Ahhh...makes sense really why Tom would use it. Wouldn't expect less of him. It _would_ make him almost immortal unless you could destroy every piece. Which I'm sure he hid well, but anyway, go on."

The trio stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"How do you know about Horcrux's?" Hermione asked, awestruck. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Well...I read about them... I got a book from out attic at the Burrow last summer about Dark Magic. It was really old and had a section about Horcrux's in it. I read it this year."

"Since when do you read Dark Magic books?" Ron asked defensively.

"Oh, Ron, I just found it and it was really old and looked interesting. Plus it's always good to know what the enemy is thinking." She turned to Harry. "Please go on."

"Um, well, there are 7 of them. One was the Diary from your 2nd year," her mouth formed a tiny O of recognition, but he continued, "which was destroyed as you know. Another was Salazar Slytherin's ring, which Dumbledore took care of. Then the next we know of is a locket that is missing, we destroyed one concealed in Hufflepuff's cup, then there is a Ravenclaw artifact, and then we think his snake and lastly Voldemort himself."

She noted that neither Ron nor Hermione even flinched at his name any more. "And so you're finding the Horcrux's then...so that you can kill Voldemort?" Harry nodded and she paused a second considering things. "Now Harry, that's all well and noble of you, but why _you_? Haven't you done your part?"

"Oh! I forgot, you don't know," Ginny rolled her eyes (gently) and encouraged him to continue with a slight smile. "Remember the thing Voldemort wanted so badly in the Department of Mysteries? Well it was in fact a prophecy about me and him. It was broken that night so he still doesn't know the whole thing, but it had been originally told to Dumbledore by Trelawney believe it or not, so he was able to tell me it. It foretold of a boy born at the end of July whose parents had thrice defied Voldemort, who was going to destroy him one day. Now apparently this could have been one of two people; myself or Neville. By choosing me, Voldemort marked me as his equal, and after his spell backfired and some of his powers were transferred to me there is no way that the prophecy can mean Neville. It's me, no matter how you look at it that has to stand up to him in the end. 'Neither can live while the other survives,' it said...so it's either kill or be killed I guess."

Ginny was quiet for a minute as she digested the information. Finally she said, "I don't know what to say here really, Harry. Except that spell or not I would be honored to help you. And I do think I can help, if you give me the chance. You're stuck with me anyway, so what have you got to lose?" she said with a grin and a mischievous glint in her eye. Harry couldn't help but smile. This was the Ginny he had missed so much, wanted so much. That look in her eye was one he had waited to long to see again. That smile melted him every time.

_Lips,_ Ginny felt. She took a deep breath, because she knew that although Harry wanted to kiss her, he never would allow himself to until this was done. She realized that she would probably have to respect that or the chance of them having a good relationship in the future would be slim. She didn't like this realization.

But more than not liking it, she realized that this curse would be harder to live with than she thought. She was sure Harry would try to keep his emotions under control, but even he was human and they were bound to slip through sometimes. After all, she thought with a smirk, he was a healthy 18 year old boy. She didn't know how long she could refuse his desire for _her_, or how well she could hide how it affected her. Ginny knew though that she had to try.

Perhaps if she directed his attentions elsewhere it would help this matter. She pulled herself out of her thoughts to ask:

"So when do we leave?"


End file.
